At Night
by Blaxx
Summary: SQ- Regina burns Emma's fat every night, because she doesn't want her to become fat after eating so much grilled cheese and fries for lunch. One night Emma finds out and they have a little 'chat' the next night at Regina's home. Rated T for sexual things.. little bit smut


**Hii everyone! This is actually my first SQ story, like, ever. I wrote this for one of my best friends, Hanna, but I thought other people might like to read this as well. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Monday night

Regina stood beside Emma's bed. She was deep asleep. "Oh Emma, you really should stop eating so much grilled cheese and fries. It's going to make you fat. Lucky for you, I'm here." She put her hand on Emma's belly and there flashed some purple, magical light.  
"You're so cute when you're asleep, Emma." She stroke some wet hair out of Emma's open mouth. "And I'm so lucky to bet he one to adore it, night after night."

Tuesday, lunch time

Regina ate her lunch salad with small tomatoes in Granny's when she saw Emma enter. She had done her job quite well; she looked even better than yesterday.  
"One grilled cheese with fries please." She took off her jacked. "Oh, and one hot chocolate with cinnamon. It's getting cold outside." Regina watched her claim her lunch. "Hey major, any news?" She started eating her lunch. "No dear, but I do ask myself how you stay so.. skinny, if you eat _that_ every day for lunch. There are so many calories in there that it looks more like a tcket tot he shop for bigger clothes." Regina said with a smile. Emma had her mouth full with fries when she tried to answer. "I dwon't knwow, I thwink-" She swallowed. "I don't know. I think it's in the family or something. Or maybe there is a little fairy who steals all my fat every night." She winked, and Regina chuckled. She had no idea how right she was, although she isn't a fairy.

Tuesday night

Regina stood beside Emma's bed. Again. "Well dear, I guess your little fairy is here." Emma moved in her sleep. She needed to be quick, otherwise she'll wake up. Regina moved forwards, but a bit too quick, tripped, and fell straight on the floor.  
Shit.  
"What the hell?" Emma sat straight in her bed. "Regina? What the hell are you doing in my _bedroom?_ " Regina stood up. "Well… I'm your –sort of- fat burning fairy.." Emma looked at her with big eyes. "What the- You're here every night?" Emma asked her, very confused. "Yes.." She answered, looking at her heels. Emma's eyes only grew bigger. "I'm just terrified of the idea of you being fat, okay?" Regina confessed. "Dude! I sleep naked!" Emma said. "I know. I guess you want me to go, then? The thing is, I haven't done my daily- well, nightly- job yet.." Emma pushed her away. "I just… need to think about this." Regina nodded. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Wednesday, lunch time

Regina ate her lunch early the next day. She didn't want to confront Emma after what happened last night. She was afraid how Emma would react when she told her her 'solution'. So instead, she wrote it on a piece of paper.  
She just finished her salad when she saw Emma enter. She stood up, put the piece of paper in her hand and left Granny's in a hurry.

Emma walked into Granny's. She was a bit nervous, but that was probably because she was going to see Regina again. She really wanted to talk about what happened last –and apparently every- night. She just wanted to order her usual lunch when Regina appeared next to her. She put a piece of paper in her hand and let.  
She walked with a lunch to a table before looking at the paper in her hand.  
 _"Dear Emma,  
I guess you didn't want to talk about what happened last night so fast. Maybe it would be easier to talk tonight at my house. Henry is going to sleep by a friend's tonight. See you at 8pm.  
-R"  
_Emma frowned. ' _Henry is going to sleep by a friend's tonight._ '? What was that supposed to mean? Then all the pieces fell in it's place. The 'my dear' all the time… The lunches they spent every day… The nightly trip's when she was asleep. Naked. And Regina enjoyed that… She enjoyed it to see her naked.

Regina just arrived at her home when she got a text from Emma. " _I'll be there. I think the 'talk' is going to be… pleasurable ;)"_ Regina grinned at her silliness. She smiled. This was going to be the best night of her life. 

Wednesday, 8pm

Regina waited in the main room. 8:01. 8:02. She started to walk around. Did she didn't want to talk after all? It was 8:05 when the doorbell rang. She opened the door. There stood Emma, wearing nothing but shorts, a t-shirt and a jacket. She smiled. "You're late."

Regina just walked to the closet to catch two glasses when Emma grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "I don't need glasses to drink what I want."  
Their lips met, tongues searching for the other's, fire spatting between them. They hurried to the sofa when Emma started kissing her again, her hands in her short, black hair, wanting more, when they fell together on the sofa. Regina's hands pulled her shirt over her head, watching Emma do the same. They kissed again, passionate, when their hands searched for the bra strips to pull them off. Regina enjoyed the taste of Emma's mouth while they put each other's last clothes off. They didn't want to slow down: they had waited long enough. Emma gasped when Regina's finger found her clit. She started to rub it, first with one and then with two, while Emma was moving over her fingers, groaning from pleasure. "Yess..." That was too much for Regina. She put two fingers inside of her and started to suck her nipple at the same time. Emma's eyes flew open and she gave a little cry. She nearly came. She started to move harder, her inside thighting as she came closer to her climax. Regina felt it coming, curled her finger deep inside of her and bit at her nipple and she came. Hard. It was one of the best she ever had. She didn't have much time to recover, because soon as she came, Regina switched places and sat on Emma. "My turn," She said, with lust in her eyes.

* * *

Regina grabbed two cups while Emma was still panting, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. "How about a glass of the best applecider you've ever tasted?" Emma smiled.  
"Got anything stronger?"


End file.
